As if there is no tomorrow -There isn't-
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Without realising it, he had overlooked the most important factor. His own feelings. And it hit him, where it hurts the most. In his heart, which was broken into millions of pieces, scattered through his entire body. They were so many that he had lost count. But still, he wanted to keep counting. LelouchxSuzaku (translation of my story 'Σαν να μην υπάρχει αύριο -Δεν υπάρχει-')


_**This is the translation of my greek one-shot story "Σαν να μην υπάρχει αύριο -Δεν υπάρχει-". It is not a word to word translation and has some slight differences but nothing major. It has light (in my opinion) yaoi lemon. It is also OOC.~**_

_**Pairing: LelouchxSuzaku, and yes Lelouch is the seme. I wanted to experiment with it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, no matter how much I want to.**_

* * *

**As if there is no tomorrow. –There isn't- **

**-Maria Z.**

* * *

'_Don't ever leave me. Never. I cannot live without you.' _He laughed ironically at his thoughts. Afterall, he was the one, who had ordered Suzaku to kill him. It was all part of his well-created plan. He had calculated everything perfectly or so he thought. Without realising it, he had overlooked the most important factor. His own feelings. And it hit him, where it hurts the most. In his heart, which was broken into millions of pieces, scattered through his entire body. They were so many that he had lost count. But still, he wanted to keep counting.

_996..997..998..999.._

He was curled up in his bed with his head in between his two knees, which his two hands held close to his torso. He always thought he was strong, that he would never fear anything. But knowing he was living his last moments, in this sick world, alone, wasn't something he could handle. No matter how much he tried. No matter how hard he tried to convience his pitiful self. Suzaku will kill him tomorrow, concluding this period of hate, pain and endless darkness. These dystopic days will end and with his death a new period will rise. One period, in which he would never live in, merely because he didn't have the right to. Not after all the things he had done. Not after all the lives he had taken away, creating red rivers of blood. He was stained, dirty and full of blood stains against his pale skin, which though invisible to the human eye, still existed.

_1000..1001..1002..1003.._

Now tears were running down his face like a waterfall. _'You must hate me Suzaku. But I have no right to stop you from hating me. Not after all the things I've done.'_ His head was now resting on the ice-cold wall and his eyes where closed, as if he never wanted to see the world again. He hated the world, everything that made him do the awful things he had done. He was living a hell. A scream escaped his lips, echoing against the walls surrounding him. _'No redemption for sinners. For people like him.'_

_1004..1005..1006..1007.._

He heard the door open and a dark figure approached him. "You must be hurting, Lelouch." Hearing the sound of his magical voice, he felt his whole body stiffen, every fibre of his body breaking, melting. _'Suzaku..' _"I wouldn't say that Suzaku. I have made up my mind. This is the last time I am ever seeing the night sky's sparkling stars and pale moon. And look, fate wanted this night to have a full moon. Look, Suzaku." Suzaku glanced at the window, which was at the left side of the royal bed. "It's beautiful. Almost compelling." Lelouch's heart kept breaking.

_1008..1009..1010..1011.._

Suzaku found his place on the bed and reposed next to the frail, trembling figure. "You are shivering. Are you cold?" Lelouch changed position, so that he was now starring into Suzaku's bewitching, emerald green eyes. "No. Do not worry." Suzaku's eyes closed instictively and he took a deep breath. "I don't want to kill you.", he managed to mumble. Lelouch closed his eyes and he chuckled. "There is no going back, Suzaku. Not now that we've reached the end. Afterall, you had promised to work with me and abide by all my rules and orders and my order was to kill me when this specific, fateful day came." Even though he tried hard to seem strong and brave, he couldn't handle putting on this facade anymore. A tear slipped from his eye and his body started quivering again.

_1012..1013..1014..1015.._

Strong arms hugged him from the waist, making his violet eyes open wide. "Suzaku, what..what are you doing?" His voice was barely hearable. His whole body stiffened for a second, but then started melting into Suzaku's embrace, his eyes now tightly closed. "Don't cry. You break my heart." Suzaku's voice sounded like an angel's to Lelouch's ears. The pieces of his heart were slowly starting to find a place.

_1015..1014..1013..1012.._

He felt lost in Suzaku's embrace, which provided him a sweet closure. But after some minutes he realised he did not deserve Suzaku's kindness. He didn't deserve any of it. He drew away from his best friend's arms and turned his body around, so that his back was now facing Suzaku's beautiful face. "Do not hug me like that. You should hate me, despise me." Two hands slid around his small, almost feminine waist and Suzaku's face was against his back. He could feel his breathing fast, warm and intoxicating. He turned his face around quickly and crushed his lips against Suzaku's soft ones. Green eyes opened wide, while violet ones closed brutaly, almost instantly. The kiss was reluctant in the beginning, as if it was a little experiment, but then it became more passionate. Something that screamed 'need', 'lust' and 'despair'.

_1011..1010..1009..1008.._

Two tongues were fighting for dominance, while two bodies kept battling against each other. Hands were searching, mouths and lips tasting and screams and pleas were echoing against the room's four walls. Their bodies were entwined, while their clothing became less, creating slowly and steadily a pile on the floor. Lelouch's lips were on Suzaku's chest, in a place where he could clearly hear Suzaku's fast heart beating. He bit the skin under his lips, leaving love marks on the tanned skin.

_1007..1006..1005..1004.._

Suzaku's hands were dug into the silky sheets and Lelouch's lips had found their way to Suzaku's mouth. After some seconds he drew away and starred into the compelling, emerald eyes in front of him. His voice came out as a whisper. "Stop, before you regret it. You hate me afterall.." Suzaku looked at him surprised and laughed sweetly. "I hate you? I _**hate **_you? Do you know what you are saying, Lelouch? How could I hate you when I..when I love you so much.." This time it was Lelouch's turn to freeze. "You mean it?" Suzaku only nodded. "Then..then say it again.." A small smile crossed Suzaku's lips. "I love you, Lelouch." And with those words he stopped thinking and kissed the exposed lips in front of him.

_[...]18..17..16..15.._

Their breathing became hard and their bodies were utterly naked, fighting each other, creating a new battle style. A filigree and enviable one. Two bodies becoming one, while screams of ecstacy filled the room. "Please..never..leave..me..", Suzaku managed to murmur between his hard and deep breathing. Lelouch's lips found again their way to Suzaku's, while his body started moving faster.

_14..13..12..11.._

"No matter how much I want it, I can't.", replied Lelouch, never slowing down his pace, while tears were streaming down his face. Tears started forming in Suzaku's eyes too and he leaned in kissing Lelouch again. They were salty kisses, full of despair. "Then keep kissing me, keep making love to me as if there is no tomorrow,...Lelouch." Lelouch's lips touched Suzaku's neck and he bit the skin underneath. "But there isn't"

_10..9..8..7.._

The two bodies kept moving faster and faster, despair apparent in both faces. Nails digging and scratching, lips kissing, tears licking their faces and bodies moving until they reach their peak. Their final and utter release. Screams of ecstacy filled the room as their bodies started slowing down, until they completely stop moving. Suzaku's hands found their way to Lelouch's waist and his face was now buried in the crock of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the pale skin.

_6..5..4..3.._

"Say it to me too..", whispered Suzaku in Lelouch's ear, while biting it seducively and soflty. "What?"

"Tell me those three words too." Lelouch brought their faces close, until they were only milimeters away from each other. "Promise me that after I die you won't forget me. Promise me you won't forget this night."

"I promise."

_3.._

Lelouch brought their lips together and whispered against Suzaku's soft, intoxicating lips. "I love you, Suzaku. Forever and always." Tears were streaming down his face. "Do not leave me, Lelouch. It hurts so much. Do not leave me." Lelouch tightened his grip around Suzaku and brought a finger against his lips. "Stop. Whatever is going to happen tomorrow, will happen. But right now there is still no tomorrow."

_2.._

"I don't think I can live without you. You are my life. I would do anything for you. I could even destroy the sun." Lelouch leaned in and kissed his forehead, while his fingers were playing with Suzaku's brunette locks. "You will, my love. I know it." More tears, pain and screams of despair. But finally a whole heart for Lelouch.

_1.._

"Close your eyes to rest.", Lelouch urged Suzaku. "I don't want to."

"You must..", he replied and brought his hand against his eyes, narrowing his vision. Suzaku's eyes finally closed at the scent of Lelouch's soft and warm skin.

He himself did not close his eyes. He wanted to stay up and look at his lovers sleeping figure. Now that he was still able to do so. The moon's pale light crept in the room through the curtains, making Suzaku's face look like porcelain, fake and utterly bewitching.

'_I want to live with you, my love but I can't. I do not deserve it. This happines I mean. I love you and I will always love you, even after this night. Even when you pierce my chest with your sword, killing me. Even in my afterlife in hell.'_

_**The End. Xx.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it was fairly depressing. I cried while writing it. **_

_**I was translated and written, while listening to the songs:**_

_**Truth by Toriumi Kousuke (as Gilbert Nightray)**_

_**Swear To.. by Minagawa Junko (as Oz Vessalius)**_

_**Liar by One Ok Rock**_

_**Λαβωμένο Ξωτικό by Active Member**_

_**Διάφανη Ζωή **__**by**__** Νέα Τάξη Πραγμάτων**_

_**Zoetrope by Yanagi Nagi**_

_**Will by Yuki Kajiura**_


End file.
